


The Tree

by 8hephaestion8



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF
Genre: Filming, Frottage, Kissing, M/M, Sex, midnight scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 08:15:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14849060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8hephaestion8/pseuds/8hephaestion8
Summary: This is fiction, I don't know these people nor what happened.I was looking at Tumblr, and the beginning of the Midnight Scene when Tim is climbing Armie which has been posted again.   When I looked at the 1st gif, I thought that boy is not climbing Armie, he wants to ride/rub up against Armie's dick.  And so I was inspired to write a short piece of smut.  It isn't that explicit but I hope it is a bit for fun for you.





	The Tree

**The Tree**

Set up took a little time, Luca was worried about the light, Sayombhu was concerned about connecting film to sound and if the cables would allow for the panning away from the bed.  They couldn’t have tracks in the room, everything has to be manual or hand held.  They start off with natural light, it is early evening. The room is shaded but not dark.

Armie is already half hard, and Timmy knows this, he makes sure to stand very close to him at every opportunity, he touches his elbow, leans in to talk with him, stands just behind, Armie tells him to go away.

**Part 1 - Standing**

Take 1, Armie has a chubbie, Tim spots this and tries to climb onto it. Luca calls things to a halt. They both apologise.

Take 2, Armie has given up trying to hide his chubbie, he pulls his shirt out of his trousers, whilst they are waiting for the camera to be reset, he surreptitiously adjusts himself and manages to reduce the hardness of his cock.  Timmy is in a corner sucking a lollipop, he is sitting on a chair his legs open, he rolls the lollipop around his tongue, he is making lascivious noises, stretches his tongue out of his mouth, slowly draws the lollipop up and down his tongue.  His eyes on Armie, Armie is watching him. Timmy asks Armie if he would like a suck, Armie’s dick gets hard again.

Take 3, They manage to get through the scene, Armie clearly calls Tim by his own name, Luca decides to leave it in, nobody will hear.  Timmy improvises when Armie accidently slams the door when he stands up it is clear why he has bent over, he has a raging hard-on, it is not professional.  Armie’s eyes are like saucers, he does not want to waste it – a short break is required.

**Part 2 - Bed**

Take 1, All goes well until Timmy climbs on Armie, he is too tall to kiss Armie,   Instead of re-starting, Armie pulls him close , his head starts off at Tim’s stomach, pulls him up so his nose is in line with Timmy’s dick. Armie starts to undo Timmy’s jeans overcome by his smell, his dick is twitching. Timmy starts guiding his head, as his own dick hardens. Timmy asks for a moment.

Take 2, Everything is fine until Armie takes off the belt, Timmy is writhing under him they both fall off the bed, oh fuck, Timmy is wrapped around Armie, they lay there for a moment, laughing then look into each other’s eyes, Luca calls them to attention because he knows if he doesn’t they are likely to start fucking.

Take 3, The sound doesn’t work which is just as well because not only does Armie call out Timmy by name, he also whispers "Tim I want to fuck you, lift up your leg onto my ass."

Take 4, Luca calls everyone to attention, they walk through the scene to check: choreography, technical machinations, if recording sound is going to be viable.

Take 5, The actual real take, all goes well until Armie removes his belt, he was asked to undo the belt and unzip the trousers and to lie alongside Timmy, his response is fuck it, goes rogue and removes his shorts, he has gone commando, his dick is ready for business, he lies on Timmy; initially pushing one leg between Timmy’s, soon he is lying between Timmy’s legs. Timmy has already removed his jeans and boxers.  Luca calmly asks Sayombhu to pan to the tree outside the window.

Sayombhu and the camera assistant step over them carrying the camera and cables to the window, the boom operator doesn’t wait to be told and leaves the room.  Luca quickly sweeps them all out and closes the door.

 

**Epilogue**

Timmy and Armie are in a sound booth in LA.  The only other people in the recording studio are Luca and the sound engineer who has signed a non-disclosure form.

Timmy whispers to Armie "Do you want to get in the mood?"

 Armie sits in a chair, Timmy gets onto his lap.  The microphone is re-positioned.

“Don’t sit on my dick, you little fucker.  Wait until later.”

Timmy turns so that he is now sitting across Armie’s lap, he rests his head on Armie’s shoulder, Armie brings his arm around him, they snuggle, Luca brings the lights down.  He leaves them alone to talk to the sound engineer, when he turns back Timmy is sitting astride Armie, they are kissing. Timmy may as well be sitting on Armies dick, Armie has his hand on Tim’s ass pulling him closer so that their dicks are rubbing together, Timmy is beginning to ride him, just like in the film.  Luca tells the engineer to start recording.  Clothes are removed. This goes on for some time.

 

 


End file.
